


夏日豪雨

by TheTwelfthTaming



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwelfthTaming/pseuds/TheTwelfthTaming
Summary: 迪奥.布兰度一觉醒来，只觉得疲惫无匹。





	夏日豪雨

**Author's Note:**

> *迪乔，非典型ABO，是车  
> *很雷，又雷又ooc，仍然有一堆漏洞  
> *Alpha迪奥，Omega乔纳森，七年之间的小插曲，纯纯的处男doi

——

乔纳森一路小跑跑回宿舍。此时正是绣球花的花期，夏季刚刚降临，像一只皮毛粗糙的小狗在颊边喘气，弄得汗水沿着两鬓一路流下。他迎着热风一路跑过门廊、前厅和楼梯，找到他和迪奥的房间，拧动把手。

门果不其然锁着。乔纳森拍门叫道：“迪奥！”

连喊了几声，都没有动静。乔纳森的心霎时紧张起来：他熟知迪奥的脾气，知道他心高气傲，决不允许自己这等丑态被人看见或是闻到，所以多半趁他上课，把门锁死了。——他的义兄弟此时正在发情期，无人照顾，高热阵阵，极有可能脱水晕厥。

父亲曾在临行前将他叫进屋里，嘱托他一定要照顾好迪奥，将他当做亲兄弟来对待。念及至此，他抹掉手上冷汗，打算强行把门撞破。然而不待他捋起袖子，门就开了一条小缝。从里面露出一只疲惫的酒红色眼睛。

“劝降不成就打算破门，你是哪支军队这样大胆妄为？”迪奥.布兰度嘲笑道。

“我喊了很多声你都不应。我担心万一出什么……”

“行了，快进来。”对方不耐烦地扬了扬下颌：“我可不打算再让别人闻到这味道了。”

乔纳森闪身钻进屋里。一瞬间，迪奥信息素的味道几乎冲得他翻了个跟头。自十六岁性别分化之后，他已无数次地闻见这种气味，并在自己意识到之前，就牢牢地记住了它。那是非常纯粹、浓郁的威士忌的味道，犹如液态琥珀浮在空中。他是Omega，无法同Alpha那样像狼标记领地那般标记事物，于是十六岁到十七岁时，家里各处都充满威士忌香气，弄的像个大型酒窖一样。

气味的源头裹着一床薄被，一直垂到脚边。迪奥.布兰度金发蓬乱，面颊鲜红，一双眼睛不再像平时那样咄咄逼人，而近乎于一种有气无力的威胁。他慢吞吞地走回床上，坐下。乔纳森等待着，以为他会说些什么。但迪奥只是躺了回去，把自己紧紧蜷成一团。

这一切还得从今天早上开始说起。

迪奥.布兰度一觉醒来，只觉得疲惫无匹。但这异象完全没引起他的注意：自从他决意攻读法律，这种程度的疲劳已像他的朋友一般。他照常洗了脸，刷了牙。在他对面，乔纳森蒙着头睡得正香，从枕头里发出轻微鼾声。

扣扣子时，他连着两次扣错位置。

九点钟后，情况越发恶劣。迪奥持续地感到一种胸口被扭紧的情绪徘徊不去，像一只焦虑的小猫，把他的心脏当成猫抓板使劲摩擦。这种感受如此强烈，以至于他觉得自己多愁善感得甚至能拥抱教室里的盆栽。除此之外，更有一股令人不齿的热流持续地朝他的下腹蹿去。第一节课后半，他将身体紧紧贴近课桌，好掩盖裆部不合时宜的凸起。此外，他开始不断闻到各色气味，每一种都美味得像橄榄球赛后的牛扒，馨香可人，勾得他的注意力四处乱窜。

在班里的Omega忍无可忍地指出这点之前，迪奥终于意识到发生了什么：他发情了。下课后，他逃也似的收拾课本，冲回了寝室。

乔纳森.乔斯达被他开门的力度吓了一大跳，差点让嘴里的巧克力甜甜圈落在地上。他的舍友今早没课，一改平时绅士作风，顶着一头乱发，盘腿坐在床上大啖高热量甜点。放在平时，迪奥绝不会放过挖苦他两句的机会，但今天不行。今天不行！迪奥把包胡乱甩在床上，冲进洗手间，将水拍在脸上。

镜子里，他露出近乎无助的神情。发情期来得如此突然，叫他一点准备也没有。他厌恶不能掌控的事情，像他无法选择的出身，母亲的逝世，还有数次反抗他的乔纳森.乔斯达。后者出现在镜子里，担忧地嗅着空气。

“迪奥，”他说：“你难道……”

“我没有！”迪奥暴怒地吼道。

只是提起这么一口气，都叫他头晕目眩。更恐怖的事情是，迪奥发觉自己无法对乔纳森说出更刻薄的话。似乎身体里有一种力量在逼迫他拥抱乔纳森，用令他自己都觉得不可接受的方式。

乔纳森自然地忽略了他的反驳。他上过生理课，明白现在是什么情况。处理不得当的话，迪奥就要死在他的自尊下了。他从椅背上抄起外套，抬腿就要往外走。

迪奥忙冲出来：“站住！乔乔，你去哪？”

“去给你申请抑制剂。”乔纳森道：“以及帮你请假。”

“你不……你不能去。”迪奥扶着门框：“不准去。”

“我很快回来。”乔纳森换上一种温和却不容置喙的语气：“迪奥，你现在很不好受，不要强撑。这是生理现象，没什么好羞愧的。我答应过父亲要照顾好你。”

这家伙听不懂人话吗？一股无名火打迪奥胸中蹿起——假如他不被情热烧得那样糊涂，他就会无比羞耻地发现，他是因为想要留住乔纳森而大发脾气。然而此时，心接替大脑的位置，为了这个目的，他甚至开始撒起谎来。

“你知道，抑制剂是一种……稀缺的东西。”他吞了口口水：“学校按季配给，对不对？”

乔纳森点了点头。他接着说：“我们系有个Alpha——他家不是很有钱，有时候缺钱，他就会申请抑制剂，然后带到黑市上去卖掉。他发情期的时候……我实在是看不下去……他成绩很好……”

该死，迪奥绝望地咬着自己仿佛肿起来的舌头：至少让我把这个谎撒完吧，操！余光里他瞟见乔纳森的神情，知道这谎失败了一半。从小他们就一起生活，交换真情假意，恰如他也了解乔纳森那般，乔纳森也了解他。一种被窥见一切的耻辱袭击了他，令他只想坐在地上大哭一场。

但乔纳森替他补完了这句话：“所以你就把你的那份提早申请了，然后送给了他？”

迪奥如同抓住希望的稻草那样拼命点头。他已经说不出什么了，引以为傲的脑子被烧成一锅燕麦粥。

乔纳森叹了口气。他把外套放回椅背上——迪奥知道成功了。他伸过一只手，把迪奥从地上拉起来。手心滚热，像炭火一样。

“别坐在地上，好吗？”他黑发蓝眼的义兄弟说道：“先回床上躺着吧。我给你请今天的和星期一的假期，这样就有四天可以休养。中间我会一直陪着你的。”

“没必要。”迪奥咕哝道：“我不是小孩了，你也不是。”

乔纳森不以为然地笑了一下。数年的相处之中，他已学会一套应对迪奥的机制，能够清楚地辨别出哪些真、哪些假、哪些只是无害的逞强之辞。迪奥被他看得不自在，忙低下头去脱鞋子和袜子。等他躺下，将自己裹进被子里的时候，乔纳森正好回来，将一杯温水放在他床头。

“我去厨房借了盐。”乔纳森道：“盐水能帮你补充电解质和水分。你没吃午饭吧？我这儿只有巧克力，先给你放在这里……我下午还有一节课，回来的时候我帮你带点吃的……”

后面的话迪奥没听见。他一挨到枕头，就昏过去了。昏昏沉沉之中，他感到乔纳森像丛林中穿行的大象一样，轻手轻脚地走过。丛林里漂浮着可可果熟成的气息。

中途他饿醒一次，就着半冷的盐水吃巧克力。牛奶巧克力甜得惊人，棕褐色，散发与乔纳森相同的香气。迪奥从不吃甜食，视其为软弱象征，居然被这香气蛊惑着，裹着包装纸一点点吃完。吃完后，甚至还意犹未尽地舔着手指。

但他很快就反应过来，血液直往脸上冲，心中腾起愤怒与耻辱等同的情绪。发情期令他变得不像是自己，令他变得软弱、多愁善感。事情发展成这样，不可说没有乔纳森.乔斯达的责任。为着这份迁怒，迪奥从床上爬起来，把门狠狠锁上。

黑暗中，他感到前所未有的无力。昏暗的房间，恰如他小时候居住的阁楼，只够点一支蜡烛。母亲在黯淡的烛光中织布，他趴在发霉的木地板上，玩二手玩具。那时候父亲还经营着酒馆……回想起达利欧.布兰度，仿佛有一只手凭空捏紧他的胃。迪奥忍着呕吐感跌跌撞撞地冲进厕所里，扶住马桶，试图吐出点什么；回忆还在继续，尽是些不好的东西。他看到家的衰落、母亲的死，还有被抢走的衣物首饰。迪奥跌坐下去，将脸贴在地面上——就连这样，也能让他回忆起赌棋时被人侮辱的情景！

一切都叫他跌往过去。除了齿间萦绕的甜味以外，没有任何东西值得纪念。但这点甜味，于他满心的空虚痛苦而言，也不过只是杯水车薪。

迪奥嘴唇干裂，如同掉进炽热的地狱。他的阴茎不知何时硬得滴水，急切地渴求抚慰、渴求温暖软和的存在。他把那东西从裤子里掏出来，怀着对待仇人般的憎恨，恶狠狠地揉搓。情欲像无机的脉冲，一遍遍攥住他的脊椎，每抓紧一次，就在他心上敲出一处裂痕。他跳得飞快的心脏，如同从化石中复活的巨兽终于意识到自己遍历无垠的黑暗，并因此悲伤地嚎叫起来。那声音沉静、巨大、势不可挡。

“闭嘴！闭嘴！”

在毫无章法的自慰中，在疼痛、快感、和悲哀中，他高潮了。高潮的瞬间，眼泪顺着他的下颌滴在地上。

乔纳森上完课，夹着包走到医务室里，申请了两管Omega用的抑制剂。关于迪奥说的那些理由，他半个字也不信。然而他清楚迪奥的自尊心，或许他是吹了什么牛，和同系的学生说自己发情期有得是Omega来照顾，才死活不愿让他去。外加学校的抑制剂要求本人实名申请，现在把他从床上拖起来，似乎也不是很现实。途径食堂时，乔纳森买了两袋肉酱意面。

只不过他没料到，不管是意面还是抑制剂，都没派上用场。

自他回来之后，迪奥一直躺在床上，在初暑的热气中将自己裹在被单里。更要命的是他根本没睡着，而是露出半个脑袋，一双眼眶通红的眼睛，定定地盯着虚空中的某个点。乔纳森明知道他不在看自己，仍然止不住地冒鸡皮疙瘩。每过半个小时，迪奥就像被一只不可见的手敲醒，爬下床，在衣柜里搜罗衣服。他们两个的衣服不论秋冬地放在一起，迪奥也不分彼此地一把揽在怀里，拖到床上，胡乱堆成一个半圆形，然后重新躺下。

房间里逐渐热得像真正的酒窖那样，到处都蒸腾着威士忌和蜂蜜的香气。乔纳森松开衬衫第三个扣子，一点用也没有。与迪奥共处一室逐渐变得难以忍受：不仅叫他大脑发浑，更让他腰部酸麻，从尾椎升起难言的渴望。这一关远比他想的更难熬——乔纳森起身，想要寻找自己带回来的两管抑制剂。

迪奥无声无息地出现在他身后。“你干什么？”

乔纳森被他吓了一跳。他的义兄弟现在像个雅典幽灵，刚从大理石像里复活。

“给我自己打抑制剂。我要是也发情了，就没人能照顾你了。”

迪奥看着那管针剂，面无表情，像看着什么天外来客。忽然，他一把捉住乔纳森的手腕，把玻璃小瓶从他手中拽出，狠狠摔在地上。透明的液体洇在地上，散发一阵短暂清新的苦味。

乔纳森反应过来，大叫：“你干什——”

“不需要那种东西！”迪奥一把揪住他的领子，将他顶到墙边。他面目狰狞，鼻梁皱在一起。乔纳森被他吼得住了嘴，一时不知道该说什么。

很快，也不再需要说什么。迪奥闭上眼睛，气势汹汹地吻了他。牙齿撞着牙齿，嘴唇压着嘴唇，乔纳森大骇之中，竟在对方嘴里尝到巧克力的余味。因为不知所措，他徒然地睁大眼睛，只看见义兄弟无暇的面孔，还有金黄纤长的睫毛，闭上眼时，几乎戳在他脸上。此外，他的舌头被衔住，毫无章法地舔弄。光是想象迪奥的舌头正与他的如何纠缠，就令乔纳森的大脑像被爆破了一样；然而每当含着酒气的舌尖掠过他的上颚，他便止不住浑身的震颤。那震颤的感觉从腹部一路传来，几乎露骨地传达着同一个信息：回应他！回应他！

乔纳森逃命似的向后仰去，两手死死扣住桌沿。迪奥不依不饶地跟上来，凭本能啮咬他的嘴唇。在一个换气的间隙，乔纳森大叫：“迪奥！你给我清醒点！”

“我很清醒！”迪奥一手将他摁倒在桌子上，一手去解他的皮带：“你才是……该死，给我好好呆着！”

两个橄榄球现役队员在这样狭小的空间里厮打起来，估计能把地板都震塌。——但这已经不在乔纳森的考虑范围里了，他一肘挥开迪奥压在他胸口的手掌，紧接着飞起一脚，膝盖实打实地落在迪奥胸口。趁着对方后退的功夫，乔纳森连忙从桌子上爬起来，此时皮带已经被解开了，臀部的濡湿感令人头皮发麻。再与迪奥相处下去，他也会掉进同样的漩涡。

迪奥抹了把脸。他看起来阴郁、沮丧，金发潮湿地贴在额头。乔纳森不知道眼睛该往哪放：被单落下之后，露出他义兄弟全裸的身躯。不可否认地健美、流畅，在这种情况下，致命地具有诱惑力。乔纳森吞了吞口水。

“我要走了，迪奥。”他局促地说道：“你说你抑制剂用完了，我不会怀疑你。我等会儿就去申请离校许可，去城里帮你带抑制剂回来。”

“乔乔。”迪奥喊他。

“……按照马车速度来看，我今晚回不来了。我等会帮你把水打好……”

“乔乔！”

乔纳森下意识闭了一下眼。然而等了许久，不见熟悉的力度压上来。他悄悄睁开一边眼睛，只见迪奥还站在原地，露出前所未有的受伤神情。

“和我做这种事叫你不适吗？”他扬了扬脸：“还是说感觉恶心？”

蜂蜜的味道变得更加浓稠，拽着他的脚拖他沉迷。乔纳森连忙摇头：“没这个意思，我……”

“没这个意思？”迪奥嗤笑，此时他又如平时一样了：“好啊，说说你是什么意思？宁可跑到几百里外去帮我买药，不肯在这里留宿一晚？”

顿了顿，他又说道：“我最讨厌你这种假惺惺的样子。你不是早看穿我在撒谎了吗？那就去找人，找医务室的人，让他们送药过来！犹豫来犹豫去，可不是你的作风！”

迪奥.布兰度从未如此强烈地憎恶过自己。他似乎被发情期割裂，分成两个部分。一部分站在房间中央，滔滔不绝，措辞激烈，神情刻薄；另一部分似乎变得十分幼小，只知道不断哭泣，嚎啕着要一个毛绒玩具。这两个自我就像两股相反的力，力的交接点则名叫乔纳森.乔斯达：他一边希望乔纳森就此离开，一边希望他留下来，陪自己度过这难熬的夜晚。选择前者将使他饱受折磨，选择后者将令他丢尽脸面。然而选择权并不在他手里，而是在乔纳森手里。

他说了很久，久到犹如一种恐惧，恐惧一旦停下，就会获得答案。他求救般地望着乔纳森，渴望他理解——理解什么？

良久，乔纳森从墙边离开，递过来一张餐巾纸。

“把脸擦擦吧。”他洞悉一切的兄弟温柔地说：“我差点忘了，我今天刚刚说过哪里也不去的。”

他们脱下衣服，将两张床并在一起，凭本能相互舔舐，如同初生的野兽。只是初生的野兽中，不会出现如此香艳的情景：乔纳森从迪奥胯间抬起头，狼狈地抹去嘴角精液。被Alpha拖来筑巢的衣物散落一地，其中不乏不耐皱的名贵织物，此时被不管三七二十一地抓起来，当做擦嘴的毛巾。

迪奥刚刚从射精的晕眩感中回过神来，脸上腾起一阵难为情的红色。尽管他流连社交，习惯推杯换盏，实际上从未和任何人交往过，毋论上床做爱。乔纳森也差不多窘迫，只学会笨拙地将阴茎含进嘴里，甚至不懂得收敛牙齿，刮得他几次眼泪迸散。然而就是此等粗糙的口技，也足以抚慰Alpha被冷落许久的肉体，乔纳森狠下心将阴茎推到喉咙深处时，迪奥只感到一阵热流蹿过，便货真价实地早泄了。

乔纳森咳了好一会儿才缓过劲来。以往他在餐桌上被呛到，迪奥总觉得那模样十分好笑；换到床上，反而觉得他涨红了脸的样子有些可爱。这湿润的眼睑和面庞，已不像初见时那样可憎。

“难喝吗？”

“也没……什么啊，迪奥！”乔纳森骂道：“别问这种问题……唔。”

他的抱怨被堵在嘴中。迪奥揽过他的后脑，再度吻上他的嘴唇。这次不像第一次那样凶猛了，带着点近乎温柔的情绪。迪奥的舌头划过他的牙龈，撬开牙关，引导他的嘴唇像被触碰的豆荚那样蜷曲，同样温柔地含住另一双嘴唇。乔纳森起初抗拒的力道消失了，化作轻轻的试探：他勾住迪奥的舌头，在舌苔上滑动。

他当然知道与自己的义兄弟做爱，可谓不伦；但酒的味道如此强烈，令他双颊绯红、热血上涌，不愿思考更多。

在这柔肠百结的吻中，连身体都为之打开，不断涌出蜜水。这感觉与失禁类似，惊得乔纳森连忙推开迪奥，在会阴处摸了一把，却在看到满手透明体液时，脸红得像番茄一样。迪奥浑然不觉，抓住那只手嗅了嗅，半晌才露出意味深长的笑容。

乔纳森错开眼睛。从小他就知道，他这从贫民窟里来的义兄弟，具有贵族也难得的美貌。柔顺的金发与惑人的红眼，常引得观众席发出尖叫。至于穿上正装，更是玉树临风，仿佛一块纯金被搁在大厅最显眼的位置，逼迫所有人围着他打转。可是在床上——谁见过他在床上的样子？远比任何时候都令人心旌摇曳，笑起来时，如同长着宝石鳞片的蛇。明知有可能会死，仍叫人忍不住伸手触碰。

躺下时，乔纳森最后一丝理智悲叹：因贪恋美貌而死的帝王，书上记载了几十个；指不定我也是其中一个。

迪奥吻了吻他，此时是类似鼓励的吻，只在额头轻轻掠过。他俯下身去，找到Omega那个被濡湿的情欲之孔，小幅度地揉捏。一碰到那里，乔纳森的身体便像触电般弹起来，两手扣在大腿上，掐出凹陷。

“别紧张。”迪奥安抚道，却发现自己正在流汗。既有情热的汗，也有焦虑的汗——他对乔纳森了如指掌，却对他的身体一无所知。这具健美如罗马神祗的身体在他面前打开双腿，露出私处，身体的主人因羞怯满面潮红，蔚蓝眼睛因慌乱而不住四望。他伸进去一根手指，里面的软肉便殷勤地绞住他。乔纳森用小臂遮住脸，发出情难自抑的呻吟。那里头炽热、柔软、突突跳动，仿佛活物般充满生命力。迪奥惊奇之下，塞进第二根手指。

“呜……！”

乔纳森反射性地将腿并拢起来。被他的动作一激，穴肉也挤在一起，狭窄的甬道里流出粘腻汁水。迪奥非但没有抽出手指，反而在里头坏心眼地抠挖起来。做这种事情，并不像他设想的那样龌龊，反而带了点孩童似的好奇。他想到他们小时候将手指伸进蛀洞里，看看能不能找到啄木鸟藏的果实。

他触到一处柔软而膨胀的部位，乔纳森立刻蜷紧身体，两只手在身边胡乱摸索。

“迪奥，你……”他喘着粗气问道：“你做……”

后半句话被一声尖叫打断。乔纳森愣了一下，才反应过来那高亢的声音是从自己喉咙里发出的。迪奥将手抽开，有些难以置信地抹去自己脸上的精液。

“Omega都这样？”他喃喃自语道：“还是说只有你这样敏感，乔乔？”

乔纳森感到无地自容。他可不知道迪奥在床上也能如此巧舌如簧，似乎每一句话都含着深意。迪奥盯着指尖白浊的液体看了会儿，忽然当着他的面，伸出舌头舔了一口。黑发蓝眼的青年被这一幕冲击，久久不能回神。

“蠢乔乔。”迪奥仿佛不曾察觉到自己做了什么那样，随便撩起床单擦了擦脸：“这样就当是你来我往，相互扯平了。”

乔纳森有气无力道：“这时候你还在想着这个？”

“我是学法律的。事后被起诉就丢大了。”

乔纳森还想反驳什么，忽然感受到两条结实的手臂架住双腿往上抬。“等等！”他急忙大叫：“等等等等等——”

“又不是球赛，没人会给你喊‘三、二、一’再开始！”迪奥道，一边咬紧了牙关：“你自己答应的事情，没有临阵脱逃这个选项。”

他刺入的瞬间，感到头脑空白。很难说那是怎样一种触感，竟险些叫他流下泪来。乔纳森的叫喊戛然而止，像崩断弦的提琴。一时间，只留下青年们粗重的呼吸声。几乎是被本能驱动地，迪奥首先动起腰来，打破了这份沉默。

——乔纳森首先感觉到痛。被强行破开的身体，令他面色煞白。可是往后动作下去，这种痛觉却变得混沌了，像在某种甜蜜的汁液中融化了那样，变成了瘙痒般的冲动。这种痒仿佛集中在他的下身，叫他忍不住放松下来，打开腿，渴望性器的摩擦能够缓解这种急切。如同流血那样，Omega的穴道也分泌出润滑的清液，打湿迪奥不断抽插的阴茎。而随着那东西动得越来越顺畅，射精后的阴茎也有了抬头之势。

瘙痒非但没有减少，反而变多了。乔纳森被这感觉逼得无处可走，一把抓住迪奥把在自己腰侧的手，挪到胸口。

迪奥不解其意，试探性地揉捏，看见乳肉和深红色的乳头从指间漏出来。乔纳森被他掐得浑身一抖，底下的穴口随之夹紧。迪奥只感觉血往头顶一冲，发出爆破般的声响。怎么能这么紧？穴道奋力压榨着他，有力地收缩着；而不断涌出的蜜水，又令它像一张饥渴的嘴唇，因为贪吃而流出津液，迷乱地衔着他的阴茎。

见到义兄弟这种淫乱模样，本该是斥责嘲笑的机会。但迪奥同样深陷其中，俯下身去，亲吻乔纳森的胸膛。本来，当他拥抱Omega时，发情期导致的混沌应当有所缓解；但他现在就像掉进巧克力桶一样，大脑被甜味哄得一无是处，只想往更加温暖香甜的地方钻去。乔纳森也是同样，随着他的动作抬高胯骨，湿淋淋地贴合，沾湿他金色的耻毛，邀请他到最深的地方去。每当迪奥的嘴唇落在乳头上吮吸，他就发出舒畅的欢叫。

水声越来越粘腻，越来越凶猛。迪奥感到有一股力，将他推进乔纳森怀里。每当他向后稍退，就忍不住冲上前去，一次顶得比一次深，顶得两个人同时发出倒抽凉气的声音。他忍不住想，假如乔纳森将来结婚，找到别的Alpha……那个人也会尝到自己今天尝到的滋味。虽然他憎恶乔纳森，将他在各种方面视作敌人，一想到他将来有可能被人抢去，迪奥的心就被投进嫉妒的熊熊大火之中。

他停下动作，凝视着乔纳森。对方抬起头，迷茫地与他对望。那一刻，心中的孩子大哭着：他是属于我的东西！是我的东西！另一个声音劝诱道：标记他吧！

标记当然是不可能的。气味这东西掩盖不了，一旦被人察觉，两人不免要中断学业，打道回府。那样，迪奥的野望就落空了。不仅落空了，还会背上与义兄弟媾和的骂名。可是他心中的哭声那样凄惨，那样焦急，仿佛只要他放手，下一秒乔纳森就会离他而去。小时候，当他的玩具被达利欧摔坏，他也是那样尖叫的。那时候，达利欧抽了他一巴掌……

一只手放在迪奥的脸上。不痛，反而非常温暖。乔纳森担忧地问：“没事吧？……你脸色很不好，累了吗？”

他说话时，眼角绯红，带着自顾不暇的喘息。怎么看都不是惺惺相惜的场合，迪奥却感到眼眶一酸，忙垂下脸去，让刘海盖住表情。他缓缓、缓缓地从乔纳森体内抽离，粘液随着他的动作，落在被褥上。

“我不标记你。”迪奥轻轻地说：“你身上的酒味太重了，根本用不着我标记。”

乔纳森听出他话里有话，不去点破，故意深呼吸道：“是啊！不知道的人还以为我们把酒桶搬回来了。”

他没说的是，迪奥身上也有巧克力的味道。那种味道混着酒，变得无比旖旎。他坐起身来，将两人的阴茎叠在一起撸动。因为对坐的关系，迪奥干脆将下巴搭在他肩膀上，一只手不安分地摁过他的尾椎、腰背、最后停留在星形胎记上。那里是腺体的所在地，光是感到那里有东西，都让乔纳森起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，电流般蹿过四肢百骸。另一只手则重新伸到他的穴道里，代替阴茎，撑开他痉挛不已的内壁，找到那个微凸的点，狠狠碾压。

喘息间乔纳森感到，高潮就要来了，仿佛暴风雨前集聚的雷云。他们是这场风暴的缔造者，却不知为何拥抱在一起，为躲避这狂热的感情而相互抚慰。他这样想着，手上的动作却不曾停止，指甲刮过冠状沟的时候，迪奥反射性地一口咬住他的腺体，又在用力前止住。

“没事……”乔纳森安抚道，抚上义兄弟的后颈。他快要失去意识了，席卷而来的云层就在他头顶隆隆作响。“咬吧，迪奥。”

迪奥依言行动。咬下去的那一刻，两人同时高潮。床笫吱呀作响，喷涌而出的液体打湿他们的小腹，在浸透的被单上积出浅洼。不知是不是汗，乔纳森失去意识前，分明地感受到肩膀上，落下雨水般的液滴。

窗外传来滚滚的雷声。夏季的第一场雨降临了。

乔纳森醒来时，迪奥正坐在床的另一边，背对着他。乔纳森动了动身子，一件衣服从他身上滑落。他这才发现被子不知到哪去了。

“我全洗了。”传来迪奥疲惫的声音：“你重得跟非洲水牛一样，我洗不了你那边的褥子，就先把我这边的洗掉了。”

因为他们两个将床拼在一起，所以两个人的床都遭了殃。乔纳森等待着那句“感恩戴德吧，乔乔”，却什么也没听见。迪奥光裸的脊背上满是抓痕，证明那不是暑热造成的幻觉。他想说点什么，却觉得自己什么也说不出口。他和迪奥做了爱，乃是不可否认的事实。空气中漂浮着雨后泥土微腥的香气，还有变得稀薄的、巧克力和威士忌的味道。下了雨之后，万物希声，只留下树叶摇动的声响。

尽管因为一时冲动，和他上了床，把迪奥安抚下来了，乔纳森现在却不确定这究竟是好事还是坏事。他从很久之前就察觉，迪奥的目的似乎并不简单。来到乔斯达家的头一年，迪奥恨不得睡觉时都睁着眼睛，只要谁从背后接近他，他就发出咆哮；后来稍有收敛，那高耸入云的墙壁却依然屹立不倒，无论乔纳森如何扣门，都不传出回应。然而做到最后时他望进迪奥的眼睛，却仿佛门打开一丝，让他窥见里面的情景。

正当他想着，迪奥忽然道：“其实昨天是我生日。”

乔纳森一惊：“真的吗？！”

“假的。”迪奥坦言。“……动动脑子，乔乔。”

但他不介意认为昨天是自己的生日。与乔纳森做爱，令他感到征服般的快乐。但更多的，或许可以称之为幸福。就好像圣诞节一早起来，发现树下放着礼物那样。他在人生的头十二年中，从未收到任何礼物。或许乔纳森就是为了补偿这一切，才让他在一天之内，感受到十二年的满足。那滋味甜蜜、醉人，叫人一辈子也无法忘掉。

“——不管怎么样，还是谢谢你。”他最终说着，转过脸来：“这个事情，你要忘掉或是记住，我都无所谓。现在快点起来，我们把你那床东西送到洗衣房去。”

完


End file.
